Fading Storms
by PetalDOHDawn
Summary: Hope Destiny and Dream live with their mother in a twoleg place. Their mother often tells them stories about the four clans that live just a couple of forests away. Inspired by these stories, they set out to find the clans. But as they are searching they come across a group of clan cats who are on a quest. They join the quest, they soon realize it's harder than what they expected.
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya my name (username that is) is Petaldawn; you can call me Petal or even Dawn if you want to though. **

**This is my 3****rd**** Warriors story that I'm doing so I hope you like it :) **

Hope peeled her eyes away from the long grass to the trees and looked anxiously back across the grass. _No one, should I go? _Taking a deep breath Hope dived herself into the trees.

The first thing she did was take in her surroundings, mostly trees, and leaves scattered the wet ground under paw. There were patches of fern or bracken and bramble bushes. Hope also smelt something quite sweet but was unable to identify it.

Thinking about it, Hope really should have informed someone she was leaving but it was too late now. Scampering across the ground, Hope went further into the forest. She looked up, the sun was setting, it would be night soon but Hope wanted to carry on further into the forest.

Soon a small stream was in front of her and suddenly Hope realised how dry her throat and mouth were. She leaned down and gulped down mouthfuls of icy cold water hurriedly. Hope then carefully padded through the small stream and started trotting down a dirt path.

Time went on and soon sunset turned into darkness, and Hope thought it would be best to turn back now. She turned around but stopped suddenly in slight fear.

There was barking, lots of barking and Hope looked around wildly at the forest that continued to get darker. She couldn't see a dog and Hope really hoped that she wouldn't have to. The barking was coming from behind and Hope spun around.

Louder and louder, that's how the barks were picking up volume. But Hope couldn't move, her paws were planted to the ground in terror.

The barking stopped and Hope relaxed a bit but then she heard growling, a low snarl, Hope's fur stood up but still Hope was too scared to run.

All of a sudden there was a loud BOOM of thunder and rain poured down violently, Hope looked up but was suddenly thrown off her paws. Quickly Hope scrambled back to her paws to see a huge black dog staring down at her with cruel brown eyes.

Behind the dog, lighting struck, and the dog lunged.

**Yeah, I know, this chapter is REALLY short but I promise u that they will get longer :) Plz review :D**

**~Petal **


	2. Chapter 2

**For my reviewers:**

**Frostypie901- Thanks, and thanks again for the advice, I'll probably go back and change it sometime. **

**ShastamaeFirepool- I'm glad you like it and I'll go check your story out **

**Guest- That was my aim, I'm glad I reached it :)**

Destiny paced outside the twoleg fence impatiently. She was waiting for her sister Dream. Earlier on they had realised that their other sister, Hope, was missing, so Destiny had said that Dream should go looking for her, Dream was good at those kinds of things.

Soon there was a patter of paw steps and she spun her head to the left to see Dream round the corner. Destiny waited a few more seconds but Hope did not emerge behind her. "Nothing?" She called out to Dream.

"Nothing," she confirmed.

Disappointment waved on her and Destiny let her tail droop. _Where was she? _"You don't think she's hurt do you?" Dream asked.

Destiny just shrugged. "How's Feather?" Dream continued.

Feather was their mother; she was inside the twoleg nest resting because her second litter of kits should be due in less than two moons. "Worried out of her mind," Destiny suggested.

"Come on." Destiny offered after, before speeding off across the thunderpath, there were no monsters coming so she was fine.

Pounding of paws were heard behind her, alerting Destiny that Dream had followed. "Where are we going," Dream called.

"We're not giving up on the search that easily," Destiny called back in frustration.

Destiny could hear Dream give a light hiss. "It's too dark, let's continue looking for Hope tomorrow."

"Who knows what might happen to Hope by then." She called back, this time Dream didn't argue.

Destiny led the way along side rows of twoleg nests, never slowing down. She turned down alleyway after alleyway, and occasionally took a short-cut over walls or fences.

It took ages before she reached what she was looking for, and old abandoned twoleg nest. There were holes in the walls and ceiling to confirm whatever twoleg had lived here was long gone. Ivy had sprouted its way along the outside of the nest, making an easy climb.

She was about to head over the wall but stopped when she felt Dream bite down hard on her tail; Destiny nearly yelped but bit her tongue to stop herself. Swivelling her head around she looked at Dream who shook her head to say: 'no, you're not going in there.'

In the abandoned twoleg nest, were a group of rogues, they were cruel, vicious and merciless. Destiny knew that Hope had once taken an interest to them because they were the closest thing she could find to a clan. Their mother had told them stories about the clans but Hope was by far the most obsessed.

Destiny looked back at the twoleg nest and jumped up the wall and looked back at Dream, it was clear she was worried; the emotion was swimming in her ice blue eyes. Shaking her head, Destiny jumped down into the over grown garden with silent paws. A moment later another set of paws landed beside her, Destiny knew it was Dream.

Together they padded around the edge of the twoleg den, staying in the shadows. Soon they were opposite the entrance. Two cats stood guard, not allowing cats to enter. Destiny and Dream made their way further round until they came to the back of the den, here the ivy grew the thickest.

Destiny looked upon the open space imbitween herself and the twoleg nest before sprinting across. She leapt up and dug her claws into the ivy and continued to do so as she got higher. A rustle from below told her that Dream had done the same. _Dream, you don't have to come._ Destiny told her in her mind, even though she knew that Dream could not hear.

When she reached the top, Destiny scrambled over the side and helped Dream up the rest of the way. Then Destiny hunched down and padded carefully towards one of the openings in the ceiling.

Dream's grey fur touched Destiny's silver and white fur as they leaned their heads over to look down. The top floor wasn't so far down so they were careful not to make much noise.

There was a long strip of landing that then turned into staggered steps that Destiny had used many times, living with twolegs. She could also see openings that Destiny knew would probably lead to other rooms.

A ginger and white she-cat was making her way up the staggered steps alongside a black tom. They then went with another cat and into another room. There were also other cats dotted along randomly, but no sign of Hope.

Suddenly there was a massive BOOM as the sky split open and rain started pelting down, hitting he two cats like spikes. The rain was so furious that Destiny couldn't see what was in front of her. She tried to move but slipped and felon her side. The rain slid her and then she felt herself falling before she landed hard on the ground.

Her eyelids blinked open, but Destiny's vision was fuzzy she blinked more to get rid of the rain that clouded her eyes. As her vision got clearer she made out cats, lots of cats. A small nudge told her that Dream was beside her, _she'd fallen too. _With further inspection, she realised that she'd fallen into the twoleg den. _Fox dung!_

The cats had already circled herself and Dream and were hissing and snarling, Destiny could hear more making their way up the staggered steps. The ginger and white she-cat from earlier ran at her so Destiny instantly leapt into the air; her father had taught her some basic fighting moves.

However her pelt was soaked and clung to her body making her fur twice as heavy so she fell short, missing the she-cat. In an instant she was off her paws and on the floor with the she-cat pinning her down by the neck.

Dream yowled not so far off and Destiny turned her head to see her wrestling with a white tom. But Destiny was brought back to the she-cat as she raked her claws down Destiny's side, she yowled in pain. Destiny brang all her energy to her legs and pushed the she-cat as hard as possible, moving her enough to wiggle out.

Once she was up she charged at the she-cat, pushing her a few tail lengths, but only to get flattened to the floor again when another cat leapt at her. Luckily she was able to push the cat off again.

As soon as she was standing again, lodes of cats came at her all at once from different sides, slashing and biting anywhere they could. Destiny tried her best to hold them off but it was no use, she was done for. Looking over at Dream, she saw that she was getting the same treatment.

In that moment's distraction, one of the cats was able to grab her scruff and push her roughly onto her stomach. She felt another set of paws on her back as another cat held her down, the first never let go of her scruff.

Next to her, Dream was also in the same position. Suddenly all of the cats went silent and Destiny was able to look up slightly. A huge mattered grey tom was walking towards her and Dream, a sleek furred light ginger she-cat walked next to him.

The tom stopped in front of her and Dream.

"Nice try she-cats, but no one escapes Amble."

**I hope you like it :)**

**Looks like all the sisters got themselves into a bit of a mess**

**Please review **


End file.
